


Downpour

by Siria



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's shivering, trembling, hair so wet that it instantly leaves a damp patch when he rests his head on Rodney's shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/gifts).



John's shivering, trembling, hair so wet that it instantly leaves a damp patch when he rests his head on Rodney's shoulder. Rodney tries desperately to call up heat between them with the touch of his hands, coaxing John to kick his way out of his sodden, blood-stained BDU pants and water-logged boots. John mumbles something incoherent, softly protesting Rodney's insistence that he needs to get out of those clothes, let Rodney dry him off with Rodney's spare t-shirt, wrap himself up in the thermal blanket _now_. Over John's shoulder, through the still-open ramp of the jumper, Rodney can see lightning flash; with his whole body, he feels the slow rumble of thunder break and roll over the dark landscape, the distant city in the valley. The downpour is fit to match anything in the most dire, end-of-days fantasies of Rodney's hardcore Presbyterian relatives, and John had come back to him through this. _Idiot_, Rodney whispers to him, with a desperate, hopeless sort of affection, not loud enough to be heard over the sound of the storm; he helps John to peel his wet t-shirt over his head and then lets John press close to him, soaking up all the warmth that Rodney can give him. Rodney runs his hands open-palmed down John's back—the angle of his nape, the broad flare of his shoulder blades, the fragile bumps of his spine—and closes his eyes, presses a kiss to John's temple when John shakes and shakes and says _Rodney, Rodney, don't stop, don't stop._


End file.
